


Portobello

by Earthwyrm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Beginning Trainer, Coming of Age, Gen, Shroomish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthwyrm/pseuds/Earthwyrm
Summary: Roland comes from nothing, but despite his parents' poverty and poor health, he was blessed with the chance to go to an elite school in Rustboro City. This came at the cost of delaying the start of his trainer's journey. Now, at 16 years old, he sets out with a rusty Pokeball to catch his first Pokemon and start his own adventure.





	Portobello

I turned the object over in my hand, trying to process what had just been handed to me. It certainly had the proper patterning- half red, half white, split down the middle by a black band with a single white button in the dead center of the sphere. But it was old, covered in a fine layer of dust that flaked off as my hands felt their way across the ball’s rusted surface. I looked up at my father, confused and somewhat disappointed.

“Well?” he finally asked, breaking my stunned silence, “Aren’t you excited? You can finally be a trainer, like you’ve always wanted!”

Part of me wanted to throw the ball in his face, frustrated that he would hand me this antique instead of a real Pokeball, on the day of my graduation no less! But his face... the grin he had plastered on was the first genuine smile I had seen on him in years. It wasn’t anything like the half-hearted, pained twists of the mouth that he gives me on nights he “surprises” the family with fast food for dinner as a “treat”, and it was a far cry from the endless scowls and expressions of worry I had seen him wear nearly every night after he thought I had gone to bed.

All I could do was give a pained smile of my own and answer with a disheartened “Yeah, dad, I’m….really excited.”

It wasn’t a total lie, the prospect of finally being able to go on my own journey around Hoenn was exciting, if not a little scary. All my friends had run off six years ago, venturing all over the region before coming back with impressive Pokemon and even more impressive tales of massive waterfalls, volcanoes, and even deep sea caves that all lay outside Rustboro’s walls. Their lives were full of interest and excitement! Meanwhile I was stuck studying for the next major exam or scribbling away at an essay due the next day. While they were out making memories, I was making presentations and meeting due dates. 

...Despite how I describe it, I really don’t hate my school days, and I know I simply didn’t have the ability to drop out and chase some fool’s dream. Mom and dad had saved for years to get me into that academy, insisting that it would give me the future and hope that they desperately wish their own parents had given them. Despite it not being a Pokemon journey, it was an enjoyable journey of academics and social standings. I learned a lot, and got some serious life experience my old friends never got by roughing it in the wild with their flaming chickens and raccoons. 

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you?” dad finally said. I guess my expression gave me away. I quickly snapped my head up and tried to flash a more genuine smile, but he seemed unconvinced. He sighed, “I’m sorry, Roland, I really wanted to get you something new and nice, but…”

“Mom’s surgery, I know. Dad, it’s ok. It’s a little disappointing to not have something new, but...this is better than nothing at all. And to just have the opportunity to go out there and really experience the world….that’s all I wanted. I’m going to make you and mom so proud; I’m going to go all the way to the league and when I’m done we’ll never have to worry about bills again. I swear it.” I gave him my most determined look I could muster, and he smiled back. He clearly didn’t want me to see it, but the sparkles hiding in either corner of his eyes betrayed the tears fighting to fall. 

“You’re a fighter just like your mother. C’mere!” 

Without warning, his arms were around me and I was engulfed in a massive Bewear hug. I must’ve looked like I vanished, my father is not a small man by any stretch of the imagination, while I stand at a modest five foot six. I struggled a bit in his embrace before finally reciprocating, feeling the corners of my own eyes starting to moisten. After a few moments we finally separated. I wiped my eyes and laughed, before turning to head towards the door.

“Go be more than a woodcutter, alright?”

 

“I will, dad, I swear it!”

I closed the door behind me, and faced the city before me. The sun shone from above, dancing on the metal street lamps. I found my way to the edge of town, right where the cobblestone fades to grass and dirt. With a deep breath, I took my first step out of town. 

I was leaving, this was real. There was a light feeling in my chest, and I could feel the smile painted across my face. I happily bounced my way out of the city, across the bridge, and towards the forest. That was the best place to start, right? A forest had to be crawling with all sorts of wild Pokemon!

I tried to run over the Petalburg Woods’ native species list in my head. It had been awhile since I took the ‘Hoenn 256’ course on native species and where to find them, but all those nights cramming the Pokedex in my head had to be useful for something. Not every native species came to mind, but I had enough of an idea to get me started and even a little excited. After running over the lists, I quickly decided that I was definitely for sure going to catch a Taillow or a Poochyena, something suitably sleek and cool! 

With the old, rusted ball in hand, I took my first steps into the forest. I gave it another look over, pressing the button to make sure it actually functioned. Good news was that it creaked open, and all of the internal lights and mirrors appeared to be undamaged. Good, that meant only the outside was beat up. I was ready to pocket it when I heard a voice from behind.

“Yo! Dude! Wanna battle?”

A rough and tumble teen, about my age...sixteen or seventeen at max, stared me down. He was easily two or so heads taller than me, and had a belt of 4 Pokemon ready to go with a ball already out in his hand.  
I laughed nervously, putting the ball away. “Sorry,” I replied, “I haven’t actually caught anything yet. This is kinda my first time.”

“Heh, I thought you looked like a noob, but you didn’t look young enough for it. Oh well, thanks for wasting my time then.” 

He rolled his eyes before heading off deeper into the forest. 

“Phew,” I breathed a sigh of relief, my heart pounding in my chest, “God, why was that so uncomfortable? Guess he didn’t really want to take no for an answer.”

No matter. I continued into the forest myself, and began combing through the tall grass in hopes of finally nabbing my very first partner. One shot, so I had to make it count, and since I had no Pokemon on hand I had to be sure that I only threw the ball at something that consented. Less room for error that way….at least that’s what they told me in school! I found a Taillow roosting on a low tree branch, and began sneaking up as quietly as I could.

Ok, analyze the situation. It sees me, so that’s good. No sudden movements…..all I need to do is give it a gentle stroke on the beak, right? I gingerly began to reach out my hand as the small bird stared me down. Almost there, just a little bit more...SNAP! Suddenly I had a searing pain in my finger, and the little bird had darted off.

“Fine!” I shouted, covering my injured hand and trying to hide my wounded pride, “I didn’t want to train you anyway!”

Ugh, so much for that then. I was able to at least try and reassure myself with the thought that there would be more Taillow out here somewhere, before a memory of ‘Habits and Habitations 346’ came to mind. 

“AGH! It just has to be migratory season for you little dastards too, doesn’t it! Well...fine! I’ll just get a Poochyena!” I kicked at the ground, hitting something soft and squishy with my foot. A round, tan Pokemon with sickly green spots popped up out of the grass and gave my a curious look. I shot it a glare, but it simply stared back.

“The heck do you want, huh? Go on, shoo! I’m looking for Poochyena!” 

The Pokemon simply stared blankly. Deciding I had better things to do than argue with a Shroomish in the middle of the forest, I commenced my search for the small, gray mutt known as Poochyena. Finally encountering one, I decided to change my approach and watch it from a distance before moving in for the capture.

Poochyena really are fascinating creatures. They pride themselves as ambush predators, but to find one completely on its own was a completely unique experience! Part of me wished I had a notepad to record it’s behaviors, while the other part of me was relieved that I wasn’t taking detailed notes on a Poochyena defecating. 

...Once I no longer felt like I was violating a private moment, I approached the dog with an outstretched hand, palm facing towards its snout. I cooed softly at it, and crouched down on my knees.

“Come on...come on now big guy. I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m just looking to make friends! You want a friend, right?”

In response, the Poochyena kicked a clump of dirt in my eyes and made a break for it while I sat blind and sputtering. I managed to navigate towards a fallen log, where I sat and worked the offending debris from my eyes. Once I could see again, I sat fuming. What was I doing wrong? I was being completely approachable, I was trying to be slow and cautious, I didn’t violate personal space….

The soft, squishy bump against my leg, however, certainly did violate personal space. I looked down just to be greeted by another Shroomish….or was this the same one? It was hard to tell, but I could assume it was the same one by the blank expression it once again gave me. 

“What do you want? Here to kick me while I’m down?”

It just stared.

“You’re so chatty.”

This was met with a small squeak from the fungus, who bit at my pant leg and attempted to remove me from the log. Luckily, I was stronger than an armless mushroom, and removed my pants from its mouth, pushing it away with my foot. It simply returned and attempted the same stunt.

“What do you want? I don’t have any food to share, so just get lost!” I shouted, waving my arms in an attempt to scare away the bold creature. A frightened expression crossed its face, and it quickly darted off into the dark underbrush. I sighed and leaned back a bit in my seat. “Good riddance, little twerp.”

Next thing I knew, my face was shoved into the ground and something heavy sat on my back. I tried to stand, but the weight simply increased. I struggled, but to no avail as someone spoke from above me.

“Normally it’s easy enough to just beat wimpy trainers into submission and take their cash, but sometimes ya gotta improvise!” That voice….it was familiar.

“Ah...darn it all. You’re that trainer from earlier, aren’t you?” I said, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

“Uh...yeah? So I’m gonna make this quick, hand over your cash and any other personal belongings you have on ya, and I won’t beat you senseless. Sound fair?”

As much as I wanted to point out how unfair it was, I was clearly in no position to argue. I tried to maneuver my hands to my pockets and reach for the old Pokeball, but to no avail. I felt someone else’s hands dart in instead, massive palms that felt around against my thigh before pulling out the one thing I held in my possession. 

“What, seriously? This is all you’ve got?”

“Yeah,” I coughed out, gasping slightly for air under the weight of his soles, “I don’t necessarily come from a very wealthy family, if the hand me down shirt and torn jeans didn’t give you a hint.”

I heard him grumble from above me for a moment, something about him not even being able to make 10 dollars off the ball? The sound of shifting fabric told me he had decided to pocket it anyway.

“I don’t normally take from the less fortunate, so consider yourself special,” he said, lifting his foot, “Hope this thing didn’t mean too much to ya!”

It did, actually. It meant a lot, and I wasn’t just going to let it go. I rose to my feet as he turned to dash off, and lunged. I grabbed him by the neck, and with all the strength I had, tried to wrestle him to the ground. He quickly threw me off and pinned me against a tree, hand gripped around my throat. My feet dangled in the air below me as I stared down in panic at the fist aimed at my nose. I winced, closing my eyes and waiting for it to end.

“MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!”

Something brushed past my feet, and from the shifting of weight on the other end of the arm holding me up, that something had also crashed into the thug holding me up. The hold on my neck released slightly, just enough for me to maneuver my legs to deliver a solid kick to his stomach. He recoiled, and I found myself on the ground once more. Before me stood the Shroomish from before, this time sporting a determined look on its face. It cried out again, and several small, white dots appeared in the underbrush surrounding us. The thug’s head darted around, trying to process what was going on. There was a rustling of leaves, and a small army of Zigzagoon lept out and covered him in a flurry of claws and teeth. He screamed in a mixture of horror and pain as he fought to get back onto his feet and escape the onslaught. He managed to throw a few off, but they were quickly replaced with even more Zigzagoon. The thug eventually found himself on his feet and vanished off into the forest, the Zigzagoon following in close pursuit. I looked down at the Shroomish in disbelief.

“Did….did you do that?” 

It looked up with a grin, nuzzling my leg.

“I’m...I’m sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I hope you can forgive me?”

It gave a small squeal. I decided to interpret that as a yes.

“Wait, I know what you want. You want to be my partner Pokemon, don’t you?” I said, looking it in the eyes. They had a certain sparkle in them, something I didn’t see in any of the other Pokemon I had encountered. I laughed, “You sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you? Well, who am I to say no to my savior?”

I reached into my pocket for the….oh no. The thug still had my ball, and he was who knows where being devoured by Zigzagoon right now. I slumped down against the tree, defeated. Looking down to the Shroomish, I finally let the tears fall.

“I’m not cut out to be a trainer, little guy. All I’ve managed so far is to get bitten, kicked, and mugged. I don’t even have a ball to put you in anymore. I should just go back home and pretend none of this happened.”

I threw my head into my palms and let the tears flow. With nothing better to do, I simply sat there and cried until I felt a small weight in my lap. Sniffling, I wiped a tear away to see the Shroomish happily cuddled up against my stomach. I put my arms around it, and buried my face into its squishy skin. It must’ve looked like the little mushroom vanished, completely enveloped my hug and tearful face. After several minutes of crying, I finally stood up and wiped my eyes.

“Sorry, little guy, I hope you find a better trainer someday,” I said as I turned to go back home, only to find something tugging at my pant leg. “Little guy, I already told you-”

But it wasn’t the Shroomish. It was a Zigzagoon, claws pulling at the fabric of my pants. In its zigzagged mouth it held a rusted Pokeball. Without a single word, I grabbed it and gave the raccoon a single nod of acknowledgement. I got down to my knees and smiled at the Shroomish, holding the ball in my right hand. With a sparkle in its eyes, it smiled back, and I pressed the ball against its forehead.

Three shakes later I heard that ding, that oh so satisfying ding of success. I trembled as i retrieved the ball and rose to my feet. 

I was officially a trainer.


End file.
